


Wrong

by Missy



Category: Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Cheating, Desk Sex, F/M, Office, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steffy and Bill know it's wrong - which is why it's so hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Bold and The Beautiful, Steffy Forrester/Bill Spencer, office, desk

It’s ten am, and Steffy is riding Bill’s cock for all it’s worth in a ritual that’s become something of a routine for the two of them. There it is, and there it may always lie between them - a teasing, taunting push and pull between two people who know what they like – raw, fast, hard fucking.

Bill dumps Steffy off his lap and onto the desk, bending her forward and ripping her skirt, smacking her ass, making her laugh in raunchy counter-argument to his throaty groans. She clings to his upper arms as he grinds a climax out of her, then pumps his way to glory.

Maybe they both know they’re screwed; that Liam’s too good of a guy for her and Katie too much of a saint for him. Maybe love isn’t enough for two people like them – and maybe it’s unfair for them to tie them down when they could be happy elsewhere.

But Bill and Steffy were born to be selfish. It was what makes them so successful, what keeps them alive in the cutthroat fashion world.

“Same time tomorrow?” she asks.

“As long as you keep Liam away from Hope.” And for an instant – a brief, ice-shard sharp instant – Steffy feels like a prostitute.

They know it’s wrong. That’s probably why it’s so hot.


End file.
